It started with
by broken-Angel-requiem-Soul
Summary: Hinata is still learning her new techinque when Sasuke notices it and decides to investigates it, soon he learns that he is engaged to... FullSummaryInside Bleach crossover
1. Chapter 1

yes, I have decided to redo the story and thanx to: _**purplesweety91 **_for getting me interested into this story again because this story will have a great plot - well by means of a great plot. It is still going to be a hinaxsasu fanfic. Some things will be added and other things deleted... enjoy the revised

disclaimer: I don't own naruto, but some of the characters i do you'll see later on in the story!

"words"

_'thoughts'_

**"Summon"** or **"Other"**

_**inner sakura**_

(all italic words mean a flashback)

_**SUMMARY:**_

Hinata is still learning her new technique when Sasuke, notices it and decides to investigate. Soon, eight shonobis are on a mission while (actually the other two are just there to be like tour guides, but they do have a separate mission since, the place they are going to is exclusive) Sasuke, finds out that he is actually engaged to... Hinata. But something doesn't seem right for them on this mission, the people that they meet are holding secrets... Secrets that the Hyuugas and it seems the jounin; Hatake, Kakashi knows. What is this secret? And is it big enough that it can destroy the Hyuuga Clan?

_---------------------------------------_

**Prologue:**

It was a fairly warm night when a girl no taller than at least 4' 10" stood. Her, usual heavy jacket wasn't on her at the moment as she stood in a lake that was accent by a waterfall; it stood nearly 82ft. tall. As the water went over the edge and splash on the rocks with moss on them due to their long exposure thanks to the water. Its currents was strong enough to take an unexpected victim and drowned them or hit their head directly on a rock killing them instantly or if they were lucky enough it would paralyze them, if they were stupid enough to get that close to the rocks and slipped in, if they didn't know how to swim to get away form the currents.

And yet, with all those dangers the girl still stayed. With her charka concentrated she easily kept herself from falling in and instead of being in the water she was on top of it. The moon shone brightly, but only bits and pieces of her face and body were shown because of all the tall trees protecting her from those who would do unrightous things to her if given the chance they saw her like that and had the given opportunity to knock her out.

That girl name is Hyuuga Hinata, who was practicing her new technique: Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō, in the water again but this time she wore underwear and bra (no perverted thoughts). She expelled more chakra to her hands to make the dome around her stronger. But to her it was so much, fun having the water swirl around her that it was more like playing with the water, rather than practicing to harness her technique.

The young Hyuuga was so absorbed in the practice that she didn't sense that someone was watching her. '_55 more seconds then I can take a break'_ she thought happily. When her time was up she landed onto the ground breathing heavily as the wind was blowing which gave her the goosebumps like getting out the shower going into your room naked with the windows open, cold.

She shivered a little but when she regain her regular breathing she headed back toward the water. Hinata, reactive her byakugan when she heard trees rusterling. _'Wait a minute how come I don't feel the wind?' _She knew something had to be wrong. "Wh-who's there" She shutter a little but she'd believe she made her point. Nothing... but the utter silence was keeping her company. _'It must have been my imagination_.'

And with that she went back to practicing still a little nervous. Ounce her dome covered her fully a few kunais hit it and was repelled instantly by her technique. Hinata stopped immediately and looked around with her byukugan she saw someone who was in a tree branch about a few feet away had a leaf symbol on their head _'is that Neji? no he has longer hair and a white shirt... not blue.'_

_'What am I gonna do? How will I get out or will I even survive and why if that person is leaf ninja attack another leaf ninja? Maybe if ... yes that how I will escape but I will only have once chance!' _She immediately started moving her hands rapidly like she did with practicing her technique. But this was different it didn't cause a dome to appear around her, instead water was rising up to form a wall of water and she felt her charka depleting. _'Man! I used up almost all of my charka to practice my technique'_ She used the rest of little charka she had left and disappeared. Only to reappear where her clothes are in a puff of smoke. As she put her clothes on in record time.

Hinata kept her byukugan activated and started jumping from a tree branch to tree branch as fast as she could to get the Hyuuga manner. A few yards away she slowed her pace knowing that if she come in running or had a scared look on her face they would know something had happen. And no one needed to know that she was out almost naked practicing a technique that they know nothing about or about being attacked by someone whom might be a fellow ninja.

_'My otous-san would kill me if he found out!' _just thinking about him getting mad at her she stopped jumping completely thinking what he might do to her. Some time later she saw Neji waving a hand in front of her face, obviousness annoyed. She bowed first and mumbled a 'sorry' to him but she doubt he heard it. He bowed backed and said

"Hiashi-sama ordered me to come to look for you"

"Yes, Neji-nii san, I was on my way home." She said rather quickly without shuttering because she was still nervous both about being around Neji and that ninja is still out there... somewhere. Neji just eyed her weirdly, he shrugged turned around and said "Come on" and with that the both of them jumped tree to tree in silence. As Hinata, mind started to go back to a time that she wished that she could forget... but she knew she couldn't. It was a memory that daunted her like a nightmare.

_"Get up." Came an impassive voice that was even colder than Neji's. So it only belonged to one person; Hyuuga Haishi. "H-Hai, otous-san" said a meek voice of a child around seven years of age. They were in the southern dojo; Haishi decided to go to the south because no one usually use it and he didn't want anyone to see the failure that his daughter is. He watch half-heartedly as his daughter trembled to get up. _

_"Now." Haishi stated "... you will continue to practice the basic until you have master them, understood?" Hinata only nodded as she tried to stop the tears from coming out._

_Pain_

_If it was one thing that she had learned is that pain hurts and lately she's becoming numb to it all. If it wasn't for her crush who knows what would have happened. After being yelled at so much... it seems that it no longer has an effect on her and slowly, but surely she felt her own feeling dying. Though it was the path her father wanted her to take the question is: is that the path she whishes to take? To become an emotionless tool, and bend on knee at her father and the council will? Or to actually have a life, at the price of being an outcast? Even her sister - who is younger by several years shows more potential to be the heiress than the original heiress herself._

_She knew that she had be given an easy punishment for her weakness. If her otous-san saw her crying he would change her punishment to something... something much more worse than she could imagine. Her father never did like weakness and if he saw it especially in his own children they would be punish swiftly. And what was worse was that Hinata was starting to believe that her otous-san was right. Her eyes dimmed from ones that were happy and wonted to learn... to sad and melancholy; causing her heart to crack from the pain and unloved she felt._

_How could she call herself a real Hyuuga, when she couldn't get the basic point of expelling her charka through her fingers. Her cousin, Neji, excelled at it and at one time they were friends until her uncle and Neji's father died. Ever since then she has seen him change: his eyes becoming cold like the rest of the branch members. When ever they look at her she could feel their hate changing the atmosphere to a deadly one. Unlike the rest of the Hyuuga Clan Hinata a more dreadful job then they imagine; she was the next in line to become the leader of the Clan._

_"I-I... I-I'm.. u-u-use-less" The small Hyuuga girl said in between chocks as she felt tears fall down as her. She had made sure that her otous-san was far out of sight when she curl into a ball and sobbed uncontrollable as her tears turned her eyes red from the salt contact form her tears..._

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

Neji was on his way back from looking for Hinata he saw her on a branch and she seemed to be in deep thought. So he made his way a branch away from her it took like a some time to get her attention, _'Whatever Hinata-sama is thinking about it must be important to not even notice that I was a few inches away from her not even saying her name got her! Geesh._ M_aybe if I wave my hand?' _

Hinata then bowed and he heard her mumbled a 'sorry' to him. The Hyuuga genius bowed back and told her why he was there

"Haishi-sama has ordered me to come and look for you"

"Yes, Neji-nii san, I was on my way home."

_'Wait Hinata didn't shutter and it looked like she shiver a bit I wonder if this has anything to do with what she was thinking about?'_

He took a deep breath, it was cold and he wanted to get home so he just shrugged turned away and told Hinata to 'come on'. He activated his byukugan to make sure that is was indeed Hinata, _'but I still can't get out of mind what got to act like not even I has gotten her to such a degree that she didn't shutter; at least not anymore.'_

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

Sasuke was just on his way home and had decided that jumping would be much easier than walker. After a few minutes or so, something out of the corner of his eye got his attention. It was a girl about his age who he think was in the academy with him. So he jumped to a tree that was closer to girl to try to get an better look at her. It was a good thing it was a full moon out, but that had only done so much because of the patches that surrounded her due to the trees around her. The only one thing that helped him distinctively know who she was were her eyes; white - pale lavender tainted. He knew by that factor alone that she was a: Hyuuga.

The longer he looked at her body he realized that she wasn't wearing any clothes besides her bra and underwear! He suddenly felt his face get a little warmer. _'hn and I thought she was the shy type.'_ He soon found himself unable to tear his gaze from her body.

He knew by her eyes that she was Hyuuga so, he knew what she was practicing was a Hyuuga move. But he didn't knew what move she was doing ( after all the byukugan and the sharingan are somewhat related so he must know something about them - at least a little) _'I know it was either she made a new move or that it was a Hyuuga move that require a lot a chakra_.

She was panting heavily by the time she was on the ground. The wind came and he could see she had goosebumps on her skin _'I wonder if she does this often and where are her clothes?' _When she started moving back toward the water he jumped to another branch to get a better view, just then she turned around "Wh-who's there" _'I see she shutters... wait wasn't there a girl that shutter a lot...? I bet that her what was her name? What was it Hanati, Hanabu, Hinata... ?Hinata! That was her name!'_ While he was thinking she made her way back to the water and had just started the technique again so he decided to throw a few kunais at her; to see how strong it was.

To his surprise to it bounce off like a ball hitting the wall. She stopped spinning her arms around and it looked liked she was thinking of something. Then all of a sudden she started moving her arms again but it didn't create a dome like the one he saw her do before. It was just a wall of water to block a person from looking if they are in that certain amount of degrees for it to work. _'It looks like she good at escaping in such conditions as this. It would be something if we ending up on a mission together.'_

Now that Hinata was gone he headed for home. "Hyuuga Hinata, eh? I guess I've to remember that." he said as his onyx eyes slowly turned into red ones with two, black-tailed tome in each eye, pulsing and rotating hypnotically amidst a cloud of deep red.

_---------------------------------------_

yay! that was the first chapter tell me what you think of it and anonymous reviews are enabled! any ideas are appreicated and your name will be mentioned


	2. Feelings

I am so pissed the original chapter was deleted! so now I have to retype it, it probably wont be as good as the first, but enjoy.

disclaimer: I don't own naruto, but some of the characters i do you'll see later on in the story!

"words"

_'thoughts'_

**"Summon" **or **"Other"**

_**inner sakura**_

(all italic words mean a flashback)

_**SUMMARY:**_

Hinata is still learning her new technique when Sasuke, notices it and decides to investigate. Soon, eight shinobis are on a mission while (actually the other two are just there to be like tour guides, but they do have a separate mission since, the place they are going to is exclusive) Sasuke, finds out that he is actually engaged to... Hinata. But something doesn't seem right for them on this mission, the people that they meet are holding secrets... Secrets that the Hyuugas and it seems the jounin; Hatake, Kakashi knows. What is this secret? And is it big enough that it can destroy the Hyuuga Clan? Or Even Konoha?

_---------------------------------------_

**Feelings:**

Hinata couldn't sleep; it was the fifty time she turned in her bed that night- or that hour. Her heart was pounding profusely and it seemed like it'll never stop. Tiredly she wrapped her arms around her knees and brought them up to her chest.

'...Breathe in.. breathe out..' she then took ten deep breaths

'..Don't worry..' she told her self

But we all know that she is lying, really, she felt like she was surrounded... In a way she was surrounded: outside was the that strange ninja whom she thought she know, but that was somewhat probable since she rarely gets out the house except to train, go to with her teammates, and do missions. And those Kumogakure nins that had tried to kidnap her. It would have worked had not her father caught the men in the act and killed him; which brought up the Cloud wonting retribution for their fallen comrade, despite the fact that we all know their true plan was to retrieve the secrets of the Hyuuga Clan Kekkei genkai, the Byakugan.

But having _another_ _war was_ _NOT _in Konoha plans since the Cloud had come there to sign a peace treaty to the _war they_ _just had!_ So they gave into their demands handing over the man that killed their leader, or so they thought, it was actually Hizashi, the killers twin brother and branch member of the Clan. Since, he looked just like Hiashi the Cloud couldn't accuse Konoha of giving them the wrong person, they couldn't do anything since both sides were met. The death of Hizashi brought his son Neji, to hate the Main and to even go as far as referring them as "Pure blood" while himself and others were considered "Pets to the Main". This hatred had grown to the point when he even tried to _kill_ his _own cousin._

Hizashi's death had not only brought this anguish to his son, but also a sort of vendetta between the Main and Branch members of the Hyuuga Clan. Which brought up the other factor of Hinata not being safe...

... _Home!... _

Now when you think of home what comes into your mind? Its where the most important people to you are? Love? That the people there will protect you? Some might say yes to these questions, but not Hinata, home is a horrible place where as soon as you turn your back you feel killer intent and scornful glares at your back; regarding the fact that everyone there is your family. It wasn't veneration or love that kept the Branch members appealing to the Head its...

_'...Fear!...'_ Hinata thought as a frown came onto her features as she known the feeling all _too_ well...

It was fear that kept the Branch from rebelling. Fear that the seal that was placed on their forehead will be activated and killed them. Fear that even one word said or one action done wrong will kill them. You see these a seal placed on their foreheads at ages 4-6 because those under that age would die and those above that age range would have about 23 percent of living so the chances were really slim. And by only a few hand signs, that only the Head knows, they can make the wearer of the mark die within a few minutes. It works by all the stored charka in the seal being released as anti-bodies of charka and attacked the brain cells; forceably breaking the brain down and when the brain dies, the body loses control and a lack of oxygen leads the anti-bodies to the heart, because it follows the blood cells to the pumping organ, and the anti-bodies like it did to the brain: forceably breaking it down. All of this movement going on within the heart makes it get bigger and bigger, from the anti-bodies building up; the heart explosived from within and when the heart dies so does the rest of the body. But if the attack stopped early the body can regenerate leaving little to no affect of it even happening, or if it didn't permeate damage can be done to the brain.

But Hinata know that if she was branded she wouldn't be in that 23 percent that lived and that it wouldn't even come to that point, because she knew that her father wouldn't do something as judicious as that now that her father knows about her secret and what it means to the Clan... and Konoha. She wondered how her sister would react, seeing that they aren't on best of terms...

_Hinata was painting as she went into the famous Hyuuga Stance. She was in the southern dojo because its rarely gone into. She had been in there for about several hours and was almost out of charka and was starting to feel vertigo. She freezed when she heard the daunting voice of her _younger _sister, Hyuuga Hanabi..._

_"Its about time you notice! I thought I was about to fall asleep before you known I was hear!" Hanabi snorted as she watch her sister turn pink form her comment._

_"You know what _sister?_... I cant wait for you to be gone so I can be a heiress that the Hyuuga Clan can be proud of!"_

_About 30 minutes later Hanabi was ready to leave after seeing Hinata crest-fallen. Before she left she gave her sister a last glance that had a latent feeling in it that Hinata could have sworn she known. Hanabi was being unfair and she knew it, but didn't do anything to make the situation any better. After all what have her sister ever do to her? And she felt stupid because of the answer... she was jealous. Yes, I know it sounds propitious that Hanabi would be jealous of her _older _sister; one she could beat with her eyes closed. It was because her sister had something that she, herself didn't..._

_...Freedom... _

_Freedom to do almost whatever she wonted to without having to do anything in return. The only time she would get was _after_ she was done with her training, studying, and the like, and the time she would get to herself was relatively small. But her sister she was different she needed to only ask and her wish was granted. She was so contempt with her sister because it made her feel better. To torment the one that she envied. She know she was being childish but what was she _only_ 8-years-old! But when she is alone and starts to think about what she is doing she feels.. guilt, but every time she clears it up with thinking, 'I'm not the only one that wants her gone!'_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

On the other side of Konoha in a lone mansion that have been deprive of people for years that have been to long to count, but there was one person still there dreading over the the fact that everyone he had ever know is gone and by a person whom he had once called a brother: Uchiha Itachi. And as the same with Hinata he couldn't sleep so he started thinking about that girl he met and felt that somehow he had met her before. That's when he suddenly remembered that he had! Not only that, but there was a matter between his Clan and the Hyuuga and what his father told him that when his ready go to the attic and find what his duty to the Clan is.

So with that in mind the lone Uchiha made his way into the hallway that seemed to carry on forever, but luckily he knows exactly where to go. And about a few minutes of walking he finally made it to the attic door. Slowly, he turned the knob and the floor creaked its protest against the sudden movement. He made it to the trunk that he remembered his father putting the parchment from their meeting he lifted up the trunk and took out the paper, surprised that dust and time hadn't done anything to fail the document. Carefully he unraveled it and read its contents:

Let it be known that on this day Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata will be betrothed to each when both Clans see it fit!

"Hmmmmm... guess I don't have to worry about who to rebuild my Clan with." he mummered as be began the journey back to his room.

_'But I doubt that the Hyuuga Clan will remembered that, and if they don't I just have to show tem this.'_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

A lone figure stood outside on a tree branch with a dark cloak that went form his had to his toes and black boots adored his feet, even in the little moonlight that showed didn't do much to enhance his features, only a smirk was seen as he watched knowing that will be stored upon this once great village - if their plans succeeds.

"What do you think Tō-san?" Another person appeared next the hooded figure; his comrade.

"I think that if all goes well we shall have all that we wont and more."

"And what about our subjects?"

"They seem to be good specimens even with their taints..."

"Oh, but their taints will make them stronger, perhaps stronger than the one that took your leaders life." the creature replied with a sick grin

"And they will take both of ours if we aren't careful."

"Hai, hai. Stop acting so worried, from what I've seen the Uchiha might be of great use to get one of them, if not both on our side."

"And this Uchiha have you used him before?"

A chuckle escaped his lips as he said:

"Yes, and his hold to the darkness is still in my grasp."

A whirlpool of leaves surrounded both figures as a jounin came and checked out the screen.

_'I could have sworn I have just heard someone maybe its just my mind, since I haven't been on vacation in... forever' _the jounin thought as he shook his head in his foolishness to think someone was there.

_---------------------------------------_

Oh I'm so happy that over with and that flashback with Hinata and Hanabi was a recent event and that last segment is the new one I added. About the Uchiha fact it'll help you figure out who his comrade is. And don't forget to review!


	3. Training

Srry it took me so long skool just started. so on with new chapter! And all of this changes takes over a period of time.

disclaimer: I don't own naruto, but some of the characters i do you'll see later on in the story!

"words"

_'thoughts'_

**"Summon" **or **"Other"**

_**inner sakura**_

(all italic words mean a flashback)

_**SUMMARY:**_

Hinata is still learning her new technique when Sasuke, notices it and decides to investigate. Soon, eight shonobis are on a mission while (actually the other two are just there to be like tour guides, but they do have a separate mission since, the place they are going to is exclusive) Sasuke, finds out that he is actually engaged to... Hinata. But something doesn't seem right for them on this mission, the people that they meet are holding secrets... Secrets that the Hyuugas and it seems the jounin; Hatake, Kakashi knows. What is this secret? And is it big enough that it can destroy the Hyuuga Clan? Or Even Konoha?

_---------------------------------------_

**Training:**

_Training?_ Hinata was disconnected with her team do that very thing; she needed to be strong – not only to be the successor of the Hyuuga Clan, but if _it_ came back that could mean one thing... war. Personally she didn't know how to handle it, and if she wasn't careful she would end up like the person before her... dead.

The first part of training was to get rid of that shutter; that meant being people whom she feared the most, but not Hanabi because her father decided it would be to nerve-recking of a job for her to deal with it. So the people she will have to deal with the elders, her father from certain times of the day and her cousin, whom will also be helping her with her gentle fist.

Also with her training she would have to wear weights, but not as _heavy _or as _many_ as Lee and Gai-sensei. The weights restricted her movements, until she was able to deal with them which was about 1-2 weeks; to the point that she feel that they were on anymore.

Next, was to get her more confident around people, and thats where Tsunade comes in. Since Tsunade didn't technically have an apprentice, (yea Sakura isn't her apprentice and you'll found out later why) besides Shizune, she had Hinata do daily errands. How would this help? By having her do errands that involve talking to people she will slowly get use to talking, using and hearing her own voice; instead of being quiet.

To help her be able to speak in an loud voice or in front of a large number of people – or just people in general, she will be making public announcements to the Clan. Even traveling to the other countries to learn their way of life and manners, but also to make their ties with the countries tighter.

Gaara had surely helped; his cold, depressing aura and those green eyes void of all emotions. Enchanting and at the same time haunting. Luring you in and making you think twice about what you should say; especially if you know he haas a thing about blood. Another key point with was having her speak while directly looking in the persons eye. Done by having private meetings with her father.

Etiquette was something that he had gone over with her when she was younger, but now they were going into it a little deeper. To hide your emotions; something that _all_ Hyuugas had learned, but Hinata had cracked. To fixed that she stayed with the elders of her Clan and went to visit shonobis elders from other Clans in her village. Also to meditate, but with a weather jutsu to prepare the body and mind from all the temperatures they never or rarely endured in Konoha and help keep an clam expression on her face when faced which situations such as these.

Little by little she slowly changes from the shy Hyuuga girl that we came to know, but to one that has confidence in herself. But one thing that Hinata has _always_ been was self-conscious was her body; she was more developed than girls her age, so she would rather wear a big jacket to hide her figure. To help her – more like make her Ino, Sakura and Ten Ten were called on a mission to get Hinata new clothes, which the girls happily accepted. The money was given to them courtesy of the Hyuuga Clan; they're was only one request which was not get her clothing that would make her look... well.. inappropriate.

The shopping trip, however, wasn't Hinata's favorite one might suggest. Being dragged all over the place and being put into outfits that wasn't to her likings; if she had her way her over-sized jacket and blue cargo's would be perfect. And when she came out of the dressing room she'd seen had the boys reacted to the choice of clothing, a baby blue 'V' neckline midriff with a mesh shirt underneath and a blue capers that stopped right above the knee; obviously Ino chose of attire from the choice of the colour, blue. Sakura's was a little bit better: A pink top, that to Hinata _was_ _too_ firm-fitting with a light pink skirt with Sakura's petals all over it and black leggings underneath the skirt. Ten Ten's in Hinata's opinion was the best out of the three with a green Chinese outfit with the pants being sort-of baggy with a yellow dragon; the head of it started at the left bottom and the body wrapped around the pants in a circular motion. The shirt was a sleeveless light-green with yellow designs all over it and it closed nicely with black buttons.

All of the styles looked great on the Hyuuga heiress, but it was the fact whether or not she would wear, or would the Hyuuga Clan accept it were the questions. So they decided on all light colors, a _very_ light green capre that ended at the knees with a pale purple tank-top and a creme jacket that Hinata kept zipped up to her stomach. At the end of all this Hinata's hair had gotten longer to half of her back, but her bangs were kept at normal height. Why did they chose all light colors when bright ones would have made her pale skin stand out? Because they knew Hinata couldn't handle all eyes on her, yet, so it gave her more of an disappearance.

_---------------------------------------_

Well that it for this chapter tell me what you think of the new Hinata? Oh it didn't take a week or a month for all of this to happen, I just did it like that because I didn't won't to waste 3 or 4 chapters on how she is improving.


	4. Abhorrence

hey here is the next chapter enjoy

disclaimer: I don't own naruto, but some of the characters i do you'll see later on in the story!

"words"

_'thoughts'_

**"Summon"** or **"Other"**

_**inner sakura**_

(all italic words mean a flashback)

_**SUMMARY:**_

Hinata is still learning her new technique when Sasuke, notices it and decides to investigate. Soon, eight shinobis are on a mission while (actually the other two are just there to be like tour guides, but they do have a separate mission since, the place they are going to is exclusive) Sasuke, finds out that he is actually engaged to... Hinata. But something doesn't seem right for them on this mission, the people that they meet are holding secrets... Secrets that the Hyuugas and it seems the jounin; Hatake, Kakashi knows. What is this secret? And is it big enough that it can destroy the Hyuuga Clan? Or Even Konoha?

_---------------------------------------_

_"Hate consumes the body and poisons the mind; abhorrence controls your feelings; your sanity is out of alignment; there is no alleviation for your soul."_

**Abhorrence:**

_Abhorrence_ was exactly how Hinata felt about her situation. You would be too, being in situations that you never asked to be, or more responsibility than you would like. In fact she hated, loathed the fact that she was chosen to be the next owner of the Phoenix. Perhaps, Neji, was right; fate was predetermined, but if that was so was she the reincarnation of the previous owner?

In a way you could say she was like Naruto; a container to something that they didn't want nor asked for, but it was a gift that will help them survive in the world they live in. But that was where there similarities ended, Hinata, grew up from nobility, while Naruto had to fend for himself until the decree was passed; but that did little to soothe the child when he still feels the hatred and killing intend from the villagers and the shinobis alike.

The Phoenix is what kept Hinata living after the chunnin exams; unknown to the medic-nins that treated her. Neji hit a very valuable part of the heart, the SA node (sinoatrial node), which acted as a pacemaker and he also hit the back up pacemaker if the SA node fails, the AV node (atrioventricular node) takes over. Unfortunately the medic-nins didn't know because they didn't have the Hyuugas eyes, even though they knew she had internal damage; they couldn't tell exactly how bad Neji's hit caused her.

Even at a young age Hinata felt and even communicated with the Phoenix. The Phoenix's voice was like a whisper carried through the wind. You see the Phoenix is a ancient legend in Konoha, that began the day that the village, Konohagakure no Sato, was founded. And the event at the chunnin exams she can still remember it clearly...

_It was dark and her body protest against the movement she was trying to do. She felt ensnared, like a baby helpless without its mother. When she moved – or tried to, she regretted it instantly, as her body was laced with white hot pain; that she felt like screaming, but when she opened her and and sucked in air to scream she almost chocked because of the warm liquid that came gushing out of her mouth._

_Gathering all the courage she could muster she open her right eye and saw blood spilled out of her mouth and was on her chest; it disturbed her enough that she fainted and the black mist consumed her mind again, as her body went still, but her eyes were open it was like she was in a daze or trance-like state; it was scary that she looked... death-like._

_In her mind she was transported to a place with it was all white, then it started filling up with things such as: trees, flowers, benches, grass, and a sea that sparkled bright because the sun was setting and gave the area a orange-yellow hue, that even illuminated the pink and blue colored flowers. Hinata went back to looking at the sea and noticed the sun stopped as the bottom barley touching the it. Her eyes were glued to the sun as she tried to figure out why it just stopped._

_And that's when it happened; the sun changed from orange-yellow to magenta, but it didn't fill the whole eye, at the iris there were blue strips that looked like a volley ball when turned horizontally and it seemed to be like a cage because the blue strips caged the magenta iris. Hinata gave a gasp and took a step back when she saw the eye and she began to cower in fear when she saw another eye identical to the eye that transformed from the sun. Hinata fell and bleached as she notice that the eyes' were on her._

"_W-W-What do y-you-u want-t?"_

_A orange-colored beak appeared in between the two eyes, but the beak didn't open when the creature gave it's answer, instead the wind started to blow due to the trees and Hinata heard the answer._

"_**I'm here to help you."**_

"_H-Help m-me why?"_

"_**Because if you die, I die and you have yet to fulfill your purpose."**_

"_My p-purpose?"_

"_**Hai. Your life is more important than you think."**_

"_Am I-I rea-ally g-going to d-d-die?"_

"_**Hai,"**_

"_W-Why?"_

"_**Your cousin destroyed both your pacemakers in you heart, but luckily I can help."**_

"_N-Neji-nii s-san d-did?" she asked only to get a silent reply_

"_H-How...? H-How c-can you h-help m-me?"_

_The blue-haired kunoichi asked with disbelief in her meek voice, it could be another trap to get the Byakugan, but the only thing she could think of that could invade a persons drams was the Sharigan, but Sasuke hasn't mastered that part of the Sharigan, the person who has is... Uchiha Itachi. But why would he want her? She was just a weak person, there are _so_ many other Hyuugas that display more talent than her. She would just be a liability to him._

"_**Hyuuga Hinata you have vitality, but only if you trust me."**_

"_Hai, I-I trust y-you."_

"_**Alright, then,"**_

"_W-Wait!"_

"_**Yes?"**_

"_Y-You've n-never told-d me your n-name!"_

"_**I have, but it's just a matter of you remembering."**_

_Hinata bowed her head embarrassed that this creature is going to save her and it even told her its name and she forgot it._

"_**Do not be discouraged, it'll come back to in a matter of time. Now let's get back to saving you, shall we?"**_

_The being didn't wait for her response; it waited for Hinata to look at it and trap her in it's stare, soon red charka was coming out of the beings mouth and flowed to Hinata. It covered her body in a matter of seconds and disperses into Hinata's body slowly healing her body within. And she woke to Kiba running in telling her that Neji just lost to Naruto!_

"What is it's name?" Hinata ponder in her room

"Whose name Hinata-sama?"

Hinata startled looked up to see Neji in her room.

"N-Nothing, did you want something?"

"Hai. The mission will commence in a day." Neji stopped to see Hinata's reaction and continued when he saw her nod, "We will be with Kakashi-sensei team for the mission."

"Why Kakashi-sensei's team?"

A sigh escaped Neji's lips as he replied:

"I don't know probably because Kakashi is there sensi, Tsunade-sama should know better."

"Well anyway we better get packing. Your dismiss."

"Hai," Neji bowed and left the room to pack himself

_---------------------------------------_

that's it and you'll find out what there mission is next chapter


	5. Mission

Srry i've been late, but skool is a bitch and im also thinking of other stories I want to do.

disclaimer: I don't own naruto, but some of the characters i do you'll see later on in the story!

"words"

_'thoughts'_

**"Summon"** or **"Other"**

_**inner sakura**_

(all italic words mean a flashback)

_**SUMMARY:**_

Hinata is still learning her new technique when Sasuke, notices it and decides to investigate. Soon, eight shinobis are on a mission while (actually the other two are just there to be like tour guides, but they do have a separate mission since, the place they are going to is exclusive) Sasuke, finds out that he is actually engaged to... Hinata. But something doesn't seem right for them on this mission, the people that they meet are holding secrets... Secrets that the Hyuugas and it seems the jounin; Hatake, Kakashi knows. What is this secret? And is it big enough that it can destroy the Hyuuga Clan?

_---------------------------------------_

Mission:

Neji had just came from the Hogake office and his face reflected his mood: displeased, but what can – or could he do, he surely wouldn't go up against _them_ only thing to do is tell Hinata and get there and back before any suspicions came up. His walk back to the Hyuuga compound was quiet and he was left with nothing better to do than watching the people around him and he notice Kiba, one of Hinata's team meats, and started to wonder has she even spoken to them or even seem them or her sensei?

His feelings for the head has changed, but he still holds contempt towards some of the older shiniobi of his clan. And the main Hyuuga whom he was meant to protect is starting to become more and more of a challenge to him, especially when they spar. Over the past three or four months Hinata has been training and he can clearly see the difference that has came over her and was shocked to believe his cousin was the holder of _that_.

Finally he had made it to the Hyuuga compound and first made sure that his things are ready, before going into the Main buildings to tell Hinata the news. When he made it to her door and raised his fist to knock a voice interrupted him:

"You may come in nii-san." taking the advice of the voice he went in with a face of impassivness

"What happened?" Hinata asked from her futon

_Neji was lucky, the Hokage wasn't busy so he got in without having to wait long and several minutes later squad seven arrived. Naruto being Naruto came in yelling vigorously about what the mission is going to be and how he'll cream Sasuke in just about anything that they will do._

"_Well now that we're all here why don't we get to the briefing that was cut short last time?" Tsunade waited for no response to continue, but was interrupted_

"_Yeah! YAHOO! Its about time! And it better not be one of those D rank missions either!!" the blonde exclaimed happily_

"_No, its not. This mission is very well B – if not an A rank mission." Tsunade answered seemed to pleased the boy, for his pout was gone and he stared at her wide eyes as well as the rest of his team_

"_Not to be rude Hokage-sama, but why is my team and Neji chosen for this mission?" squad seven sensei inquired_

"_WHAT!? Sensei, you don't believe in our skills? After all we have done _A ranked_ missions before!" Naruto yelled as he crossed his arms_

"_That is a good question Kakashi, but I'm afraid I cannot answer that, it was the client – or clients', I should say that wanted this way."_

"_Clients'?" Sakura asked_

"_Hai, but now back to the mission. You will be delivering these to their village." Tsunade said while picking up two different katanas each with a oddly color hilt_

"_WAIT!! Thats all-" the blonds sentence was cut off by the girl hitting him (hardly) on the head_

"_Hokage-sama why is delivering those swords to a village classified a B or an A rank mission?"_

"_Good question Sakura. The reason being is that the village you are going to is on uncharted land, away from all the other shinobis villages, and only a few shinobis," she stops and looks at Kakashi "... besides the Hyuuga have every been there."_

"_But if the Hyuugas have been there then why are they sending us?" the raven-haired boy who usual stayed quiet asked_

"_It was by their request that we send Kakashi, as well and when I sent them back a letter telling them that he had a team they told me to send them as well."_

"_But why Kakashi-sensei?"_

"_Because," Neji started and waited for all the eyes to be on him, "Your sensei was one of those few shinobis that actually went to _that_ village."_

"_But if Kakashi-sensei knows where it is, then why do we need Neji-san?"_

"Naruto_, it has been years since I'd last been there and my memory of where it is, is vague. I do believe that Neji isn't the only one that is coming with us. I'm I right, Hokage-sama?"_

"_Hai, Hinata-chan will be there as well."_

"_Huh? Hinata-chan how come she isn't here now?" Naruto stated as he turned his gaze from Tsunade to Neji, who answered respectively:_

"_She had a briefing with Hiashi-sama this morning." that was all he said_

"_But," Sakura stated because she still hasn't figured it out, "Whats so important about those two swords?"_

"_Sakura, I do not know, but their intentions must be good if-" Tsunade sentence was cut short by Neji_

"_Hokage-sama, how much time do we hace to get perpared?"_

"_You have exactly... twenty-fou hours before it begins. Now, if there is nothing else, you all are dismissed, but Neji and Kakashi I need to talk to you." she watched as the the two of them nodded and waited until the rest of squad seven chakras had gone a good distance before speaking._

"_Hokage-sama what is the exact reason behind those swords?" Neji asked as he eyed the two blades_

"_As I told Sakura, I don't know: They work in mysterious ways."_

"_Do you think it has something to do with the reason the Phoenix is back?" Kakashi asked in his laid-back manner while skimming a few pages of his book_

"_Perhaps, but only the prophets know that." Tsunade answered as she rubbed her temples as she felt a headache coming on, and her hands were aching for the sake bottle._

"_But what is the true reason that is it a B or A rank mission?" Neji being perspective as always and been dealing with them know something was going on_

"_The true reason is that we have notice some activities going on in that region: dead bodies, of animal and human alike. The strange chakra signatures from the bodies, and the trees being cut off by their root. And you know how _they_ are when it comes to strangers. So leaving bodies, if it is theirs laying around, when they don't wont anyone to discover their existence strikes me as odd, does it not to you?"_

"_And what do you mean 'if it is theirs bodies'? Do you suspect someone else in these matters."_

"_Again, I do not know, but you have alternate mission keep your eyes open and report to me anything unusual that happens. Make sure to tell Hinata, Neji."_

"_Hai."_

"_As for now this briefing is over. You two are dismissed."_

_"Oh, Neji! Tell Hinata to come visit me before you go."_

"So thats it, huh?"

"Hai."

"Do you know what she wants?"

"Iie."

"We better start packing."

_---------------------------------------_

this chapter is like a FLASHBACK; so dont complain


	6. Traveling

Yay! Finally another chapter, ne? Sorry I couldn't get this chapter out earlier but my english teacher is mean. We have a paper that had to be SIX PAGES LONG!!! and it was only the _Rough Draft!!_

disclaimer: I don't own naruto, but some of the characters i do you'll see later on in the story!

"words"

_'thoughts'_

**"Summon" **or **"Other"**

_**inner sakura**_

(all italic words mean a flashback)

_**SUMMARY:**_

Hinata is still learning her new technique when Sasuke, notices it and decides to investigate. Soon, eight shinobis are on a mission while (actually the other two are just there to be like tour guides, but they do have a separate mission since, the place they are going to is exclusive) Sasuke, finds out that he is actually engaged to... Hinata. But something doesn't seem right for them on this mission, the people that they meet are holding secrets... Secrets that the Hyuugas and it seems the jounin; Hatake, Kakashi knows. What is this secret? And is it big enough that it can destroy the Hyuuga Clan?

_---------------------------------------_

**Traveling:**

Neji was walking to the gates while deep in thought pondering about what the Hokage wanted with her. And after about two minutes he was there and saw the team seven, excluding their sensei, were already there.

"Oi! Neji-san where is Hinata-chan?" Naruto inquired after not seeing her friend

"She had to meet the Hokage. Where is your sensei?"

"Oh him? He's _ALWAYS_ late!" Naruto shouted in anger

"Thats not true Naruto-kun. I'm actually here on time for once." Kakashi stated as he jumped out of a tree adjacent to Sasuke

"SENSEI!?!? Y-You're e-early!!" Naruto and Sakura said in unison as they gasped for their teacher being early

"What are you doing here?" Sakura being the first to recover, immediately asked

"Yeah! You usual have us waiting for _hours_!" Naruto added

"Well we are going on a mission." he replied

"That's beside the point!" Naruto rebuked, "Even when we have _missions_ you _still_ show up late!"

"Naruto, shut up. Just be grateful that he is here already. Besides all your rantings is giving me a headache." the loner of the group finally spoke as he rubbed his temples

_**Sasuke-kun you're so cool!**_

"Sasuke-teme! You are going to get it!" Naruto said as he marched up to Sasuke and they began what seemed like the millionth staring contest

"Sorry, Im late." Hinata said, breaking the contest making it a tie as she appeared behind Neji with the two katana's in either of her hand "Now we should get going, we don't want be late."

Naruto was about to yell 'Fine' to the girl who ruined his chance at beating Sasuke, but when he turned around he was speechless at the sight, his mouth was agape. He had to rub his eyes and blink a few times to make sure what he was seeing was true. It was Hinata – well he really couldn't tell for the bags were blocking her face, but she must be since Neji bowed and called her 'Hinata-sama'! Maybe it was the clothes, after all he had never and I'd mean _**never**_ seen with such revealing clothes on, she had: purple ninja shoes with a pump to it, maybe an half-an-inch, with dark blue Capri that stopped half-an-inch under the knees, also the jacket she had on was the same colour, that stopped halfway on her stomarch. What really stood out was her bright pink midriff with the black mesh underneath it; drool was steadily coming out of Naruto's mouth once he saw the shirt. He had also noticed that her hair had gotten longer.

"Hey, baka you can make a river with all that saliva you are spilling!" Sasuke said as he took a few steps back for good measure as to not drown in his team meats spit

"Huh?" Naruto replied still not hearing fully what Sasuke said, by which Sasuke hit him on the head and it had its desired effect

"OW! Sasuke-teme! What did you do that for?!"

"Because it looked like we were going to drown from your spit." the tension was building, I mean you could literal see the static coming from their glares.

"E-Enough! Can you two please catch up?" Hinata yelled back at the two fussing boys

" 'Catch up'? What does she mean by that?"

"Isn't it obvious stupid?" Sasuke asked while walking to the gate "They left us because you couldn't control your drool."

"Teme! Stop blaming things on me! Its as much as my fault as it is yours!!!" Naruto yelled as he point an accusing finger at Sasuke vanishing back. Felling frustrated he crossed his arms on his chest and sat down, soon realizing that he was alone. Getting up he ran and just barely saw Sasuke back as he jumped into the forest, following him, Naruto was almost out of breath when he finally caught up to the group.

"You guys just left me!"

"Naruto it was your own fault that you were left behind." Sakura chastised him

_**Yeah!!! He started a fight with my beloved Sasuke-kun!!!!!!**_

"So Hinata how long is it going to take us?" Naruto asked after a moment of silence

"Five days." she replied

"What?! Five days? Whys that?" the blond yelled

"Hai, its five days," Neji replied "It takes three days to get out of Konoha territory and then two more to get to the place we are going to."

"But I thought it would take longer for us to get to out of Konoha territory, because it took us a day extra to get Tazuna to the ocean to go to The Hidden Mist."

"Actually, Sakura, it depends on where you are going. For example someone walking in a straight will get to their destination faster, than someone walking diagonally." Kakashi said and added, "But then again all of you were inexperience genins and it might have took you all longer since you were novices." everything was running smoothly, but Kakashi had to ruin the moment, "Though I doubt any of you had gotten better."

"What?! Sensei you have to kidding me! We took the chunnin exams and me and Sasuke both made it to the finals! Not to mention some of the high ranked missions we did!" Naruto bellowed angerly

"Geesh, sensei. You sure know how make you team feel better." Sakura muttered under her breath

"Come one," Hinata stated as she jumped onto the closest tree branch "We can get about another four miles before setting up camp and in the morning we'll restock the water and food." she jumped to the right and everyone else followed suit.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

"Should we do it now?"

"No. We have to wait until those two are alone, it would be disastrous if everyone else found out what we are doing. And it will take two much time to get them one at a time. If we get them both, it will be like hitting two birds with one stone."

"And what about the other one, shall he be included?"

"Perhaps later, but for now he will not turn. I want to see the extinct of his power with the curse seal before giving him anymore power."

_---------------------------------------_

in the next chapter you will learn more about the village where they are going to. And i know that there wasn't much traveling going on, but bear with me. Sorry if the characters are out of their nature, im not used to writing stories about them in their younger ages so sorry again. review!


End file.
